Cough Cough Bubbline Cough
by NekoBlu
Summary: Marceline's sick! Bonnie goes to take care of her Vampire Queen, but more than friendships are revealed in this newest one-shot of Bubbline. :3 I don't own Adventure Time, Yuri, Rated M, Don't like don't read.


_***Cough Cough Bubbline *Cough**_

Light slipped slyly between the silk pink curtains of the large chambers, crawling quietly across the floor and climbing up to the soft-breathing mass under similar colored quilts. The breathing pattern of the mass changed and shuffled movements sounded through the room. Peeking through the quilts now, the moving breather was not just a mass, but a girl. A girl that had hair and body equal to the pattern of the room, a girl who was one of 18, but with big responsibilties, having to rule a kingdom of a large quantity, a girl, even though had a tremendous amount of astounding pressure and tasks, still cared and had the care free smile a regular girl her age would.

The said girl, owning the name of Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, stretched her sleepy muscles as she gave a pleasant skip to her walk to her closet. The princess was happy, happy not only for her day off, but for the one thousand year old teenager she planned to see today. A smile curled on her lips. Just mentioning even the thought brought a spark to her eye and the giddyness to her steps, quite inproper for a princess such as herself. Dressing herself in the attire of a simple pink hoodie, jeans, converse, and a ponytail to finish it off, she quickly dressed herself and ate off of the platter her loyal butler had kindly placed on her nightstand.

"Now, to call the Queen herself." Bonnie, as the said Queen had nicknamed her so long ago, spoke for the first time that morning.

Dialing the number she had perfectly memorized, she hopped on her heels impatiently waiting for the rings to end and to hear the raspy voice she so adored.

Her heart skipped when the rings end, but dropped to being concerned as the voice she was waiting for turned to be hacks and coughs.

"Hello..?" A stuffed, tired mumble strained through the phone, coughs evidently trying to be hidden.

"Marcy! It's Bonnie, how are you? You sound, well, rather ill." She bit her lip, feeling her forehead rise when she was concentrating or worried.

She smiled and her teeth tugged her lip in to hide her smile as she heard the delightful laugh on the other end, knowing that Marcy was happy she called.

"Oh, hey Bonnie. Yeah I caught something, I feel really awful. I feel bad though, we planned to hang out today.." She could hear the dissapointment drip from her the Queens words. The Princess did not like that one bit.

"We still are hanging out today silly! I'm going to come over and take care of you. I'll be there in a little under an hour okay? Bye!" Bonnie hung up quickly so she wouldn't hear the following argument.

Laughing, she grabbed her small bag of items she needed and ordered her servants to transport her to The Vampire Queen's house immediately.

Running down the stairs, she was met with her magical bird Morrow in the courtyard. Saddling it, she clicked her tongue and the bird screeched loudly before spreading its large wingspan and sprung into the air, wind speeding past making Bonnie laugh loudly as she went...

The trip was a long, windy ride, but they eventually made it to the cave with the cozy little house inside of it. Giving Morrow a treat and a quick pet, she sent the animal off back towards the castle.

Fixing her hair and clothing, she headed towards the cave. She sniffled, feeling cold. It was a beautiful fall day, but the crisp air already plus from flying here can get quite chilly.

She walked down the path and smiled as she spotted the small house. Walking up the steps, she knocked a couple times and waited. Slow shuffling was heard from the inside, and with a small click, the door creaked open.

Marceline peaked through, eyes squinted, bags under her eyes. Her cheeks and face were flushed, breathing congested and raspy. She wore simple pajama pants and a tanktop, along with her hair in a messy ponytail. She was sniffling, and even though she looked like a ghost, her eyes still sparked and a smiled formed on her lips at the sight of her friend.

"Hey, I told you not to come in case you caught my cold." Marceline attempted to scold her, but her happiness gave her away.

Bonnie laughed and shook her head. "Your not going to keep me away, especially since your sick. You look absolutely miserable." She gave her a sympathetic look as she closed the door behind her.

Marceline tried to laugh, but it turned into a cough that had her bending over, breathing heavily, Bonnie rubbing her back.

"This is no good. C'mon, your getting into bed. I'm making you some soup." Bonnie enclosed her hand in Marcy's and tugged her to her bedroom. Opening her door, she went in and helped the poor girl into bed, tucking her into the warm covers.

"Bonn, you don't have to do this y'know." Marcy's cheeks became a shade darker than it was. Bonnie smiled and giggled.

"True, but I want to. It's my job to take care of you. We're friends. Best of friends." Bonnie smiled to her, glad she recieved one back.

Getting serious again, Bonnie said, "Okay, now let's try to fix you up. Let's see.." She placed a hand up against Marceline's forehead, feeling the burning radiate onto her hand. She could feel the shiver under her, and the pleasant look on Marcy's face.

"Well you have a high fever. I can already tell you've got quite a nasty cough. I'll be back okay? I'm gonna make you some soup." With a small nod as Marceline's response, she left the room and headed towards the kitchen.

Searching the cubboards, she managed to find a can of tomato soup. Cutting the aluminal top off, she poured it into a bowl and placed it in the microwave. Grabbing a spoon from another drawer, she placed it by the microwave and filled a bowl with cool water and a washrag. When she was finished she set the bowl aside and grabbed cold relief from the cabinet, placing it by the water bowl.

When the beep finally sounded, she took the warm bowl out of the microwave and dipped it in the thickish crimson liquid to test the warmth. deciding it was perfect, she scooped up her supplies and headed back up towards the Queen's room.

She grimaced to herself as she heard the loud coughing from down the hall, along with the many sneezes following it.

Slipping through, she closed the door with her foot and gave Marcy a sweet smile, wishing she could make the pained face go away.

"Hey again." She spoke quietly, knowing her head probably felt like a bomb exploded.

"Hey." She sniffed and smiled through the pain, the bags under her eyes showing more than ever.

Bonnie gently placed the bowls on the side table and decided to grab the cold relief first.

"Okay, so let's get the worst over with." She unscrewed it and carefully poored it onto the spoon, making sure to not spill it. Marceline propped herself against a pillow and took the spoon in her mouth quickly, scrunching her nose at the vile taste.

Bonnie laughed as she stuck out her tongue. Placing that down she dipped the washrag in and wrung it out, dabbing it at Marcy's face and neck to rid her of the sweat.

Marceline sighed, happy that she was made somewhat more comfortable.

"Now for your food. Made by the one and only princess of the candy kingdom." She said in a funny voice, giving her the pleasure of seeing a smile and the sound of a light laugh being heard, even though congested, was still quite beautiful.

Picking up the bowl she dipped the spoon in and held it out to Marcy.

"Y-you don't have to feed me y'know.." She flickered her eyes in a different direction, cheeks again changing to a different red.

Bonnie smiled, amusement filling her.

"I'm going to though. So you better enjoy the service my queen!" Bonnie laughed as Marceline gave her a look before hesitantly taking the soup from the spoon and swallowed, a satisfying sigh slipping from her lips. This process continued for a while with a comfortable silence between the two, all the way until the soup was finally gone.

"All done." Bonnie jumped cheerfully, getting a laugh from Marcy. Her voice was still congested and raspy, giving a few breaks now and then, but sounded much clearer than before.

Bonnie's gaze flickered to Marceline when she felt a shiver from the bed, and looked over to see her cuddling up blankets.

"Alright back to bed missy." Bonnie tucked her in more, sitting beside her on the bed.

Marceline turned on her side and cuddled next to Bonnie's side, coughs erupting from her. After a while of sitting there, Bonnie was still not content with the shivering she felt beside her, along with the loud hacks that sounded oh to painful.

"Alright, that's it." Bonnie stood up and slipped off her shoes, then lifting up the covers she slipped in and in a small tug pulled Marceline to sit on her lap bridal style, covering herself and Marcy up in the blanket.

Marcy's face flushed, a look of surprise covering her face."B-bonnie, what are you doing?" 

Bonnie looked down at her, a smile on her face. She began to rub slow circles on her back. "Warming you up dummy. Plus i'm trying to help that nasty cough."

Marcy looked at her for awhile before laying her head on her chest and rested.

It was quiet for some time, the only sounds coming from Marceline's heavy breaths. She thought that this new idea would keep Marcy warm, but she was still shivering, keeping her wide awake.

"Still cold?" Bonnie asked, sighing when she recieved a nod.

Bonnie pondered of ways, trying to come up with a good way to- A blush formed Bonnie's face at the thought. 'Not that, she'd freak out. But it may be the only way to...it's worth a shot. It's for the better.' Ignoring the tingling in her chest, she gathered up her courage, knowing it was something much more than fixing the common cold.

"Marce, I have an idea on how to warm you up, but, you have to trust me on this." She asked hesitantly, a light warning traced in her voice.

Marceline swallowed, shivers still flowed from her. "Try whatever you need, I just want to get warm."

Bonnie sat quiet for a moment before gathering herself together.

"Okay then." Bonnie murmered and before Marceline could register what was happening, Bonnie gently turned her chin up and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Marceline's eyes widened, a blush deeping her cheeks once more. She closed her eyes, a light whimper escaping her when she felt a warm muscle swipe against her bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Her lips opened slightly, but that was all Bonnie needed. She swirled the muscles together, causing heated kisses to pass through one another.

Bonnie's hand trailed slowly down Marcy's tank top and slipped under it to touch sensitive skin. Marcy shivered at the contact and broke the kiss to gasp for air.

"I-I didn't mean this.." Marceline panted, averting her eyes.

Bonnie laughed and traced light circles on her stomach.

"You said I could do anything to warm you up, were you lying?" She pulled her chin to face her, but Marceline looked away, embarrassment her obvious expression.

"Well..no..but this is..."

"Hm? What is it Marcy?"

In hearing no anwser, Bonnie chuckled and placed her lips on Marceline's once more, a light intake of breath being drawn from her.

Bonnie dragged her hand up above her stomach and gently stroked Marcy's breast.

Marcy jolted and groaned, light pants falling from her mouth. Bonnie kissed down Marceline's neck and earned a loud moan when she started to suck on her bite marks.

Traveling back up, she examined Marceline's face, filled with bliss before kissing her lips once more.

A small whimper escaped her mouth when her hand left Marceline's breast, but shaky tremors were released when Bonnie's hand started to trail lower.

Bonnie broke the kiss to breath again, Marceline panting.

"B-bon, not there, it's embarrassing." She gripped the side of Bonnie's hoodie, chest rising and falling rather quickly.

Bonnie smiled widely, an amusing laugh threatening to slip from her.

"You mean you don't want to feel this?" She trailed her hand down farther and slipped under her pajama pants, rubbing over the her clothed areas before she could deny it.

Marceline jolted and her mouth resembled an 'o' shape, a moan falling out of it.

She quickly shut it and bit her lip, moans hidden behind it.

Bonnie giggled and kissed her once more, wanting to hear the moans. She continued to rub her, before slowly going under the cloth and touching skin.

A shaky, loud intake reached her ears, forming a smile on Bonnie's lips when she kissed her again. Marceline panted heavily, body hot and twitching.

Bonnie held her strongly, feeling every movement and every breath she took, the sensitivity she was fondling with, the unrealisitic expressions only Bonnie could release from her body.

"Bon, i-i'm."

"Yeah, I know. I gotcha." Were the last words she said before Marceline went into a series of spasms of twitching a jolts.

This lasted a few minutes before she relaxed against Bonnie's body, panting heavily.

Bonnie removed her hand and pulled Marceline closer to her, Marceline still clutching the side of her hoodie.

Marceline's raspy breaths were less congested, the medicine finally kicking in. Her body still shook with tremors of the aftershock, but was pleasantly warm.

They sat in silence for some time, long enough for Marcy's breathing to return to normal.

"You warm now?" Bonnie asked quietly to her.

When she recieved no awser she asked again.

No anwser.

"Marcy.." Bonnie looked down at her and a smile formed her lips. Marceline was fast asleep, still holding onto her and the blankets cuddled up to her face, her bangs covering her eyes.

Bonnie chuckled and moved her bangs from her forehead, giving her a loving kiss.

"Sweet dreams Marcy."

END


End file.
